


The Free Woman

by briancap



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Character Turned Into Vampire, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:08:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27679867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/briancap/pseuds/briancap
Summary: Tired of her duties as a priestess, Inuyasha decides to free Kikyo by turning her into a vampire.A slight twist from the original. Instead of turning good to be free of her duties, they both turn bad.
Relationships: InuYasha/Kikyou (InuYasha)
Kudos: 6





	The Free Woman

The loneliness of Kikyo made it all the more easy for Inuyasha, as well as more appealing. It was a simple thing really. The foolish humans should have known better than to push Kikyo so far. To place such a heavy burden on her, all the while forgetting that she is a woman and not some mindless demon killer. But humans only cared about themselves, as Inuyasha came to learn.

They would work Kikyo into the ground, even if it kills her. All to save their own pathetic skins. And once Kikyo was used up, they would toss her away like trash, looking for their next protector. The cycle would go on again and again. Or it would have but Inuyasha decided to disrupt the cycle. After all, he was lonely as well, and while Inuyasha could not relate to doing things for others and he especially could not relate to protecting people, he decided that just this once, he would help another person out.

His sharp white fangs bit down into her neck and he drank the purity out of her very soul, replacing it with his own corrupted tainted blood. Kikyo did not fight him or resist. She had already been pushed to the brink, what was just a little more?

The mortal priestess known as Kikyo died then and a new woman arose, fire burning in her eyes and ice running through her veins. Kikyo spared no one. She killed both humans and demons equally without prejudice. She sliced through enemies with a laugh on her lips as her hands pushed through their chests. She drank their blood until she was content, until she was drunk on it. It revitalized her, filled her with a thrill she had never known. Her very soul was singing and she had never been so happy in her life. 

Her recent kill had dirtied her up, but that was fine by Inuyasha. He liked Kikyo dirty and filthy, covered head to toe in old and fresh blood alike. Seeing the red liquid coating her pale skin and dripping from her inky strands of black hair made his own blood rush, for he had never seen such a beautiful sight in his life. Together, they would bathe in blood as many times as they liked. 

Their bodies were tangled together in complete ecstasy, it was euphoria. Torn and shredded bodies were lying beside them in the grass, watching them with cold dead eyes as lust consumed the pair. The people they preyed upon and would devour tonight were humans who thought to put an end to the rivers of blood Inuyasha and Kikyo had spilled. It was a fatal mistake. 

Meaningless words were said and even more meaningless pleas fell on deaf ears as the butchery started. Inuyasha didn't intervene as Kikyo’s hands began tearing the mortals to shred. Instead, Inuyasha was off to the side, holding on to a young girl. His claws were digging into her shoulders, forcing her to watch the absolute carnage her once beloved and kind-hearted older sister was causing as she slaughtered her village people.

"This is who your big sister is now." Inuyasha whispered into Kaede’s ear with a sinister grin on his face as Kikyo continued her killing spree. Once it was over, the only people left alive were Inuyasha, Kikyo, and Kaede, and only then did Inuyasha release her. Instead of fleeing or even fighting, Kaede fell to the ground in utter shock. 

"Sister Kikyo, how could you?" The little girl questioned as tears ran down her eyes.

Kikyo was unmoved. Her eyes gazed at Kaede with coldness, no hint of the once sisterly warmth and fondness remained in those brown eyes. "I was a fool. I served everyone except myself." She said as she bent down, reaching into one of the bodies. "But now, others serve me." Her voice was filled with girlish delight as she tore the heart from the body and took a bite. The blood poured from the sides of her mouth and she finished her treat in a few more bites before licking her fingers clean. 

"Do not come after me again, sweet little sister." It was said pleasantly and with a kind smile, but Kaede could hear the threat behind it. Kaede didn’t know if Kikyo would actually kill her or have Inuyasha do it but she knew someone would die. Kikyo would probably kill a fellow villager and force Kaede to watch again. 

After eating their fill, they left Kaede there, sobbing, amongst the partially devoured bodies of their former friends.

Coming across a lake, they both plunged into it together, enjoying the coolness of the water on their skin. Inuyasha wrapped his strong arms around her lovingly and stared deep into her eyes. While normally loud and brash, speaking his mind without a care as to how the listener felt, Inuyasha seemed rather quiet and hesitant tonight. "Will you be my queen?" Inuyasha asked, almost shyly as a small blush rose on his cheeks.

Kikyo let out a little laugh. A man who regularly slices people into little pieces with nothing but his claws and thinks nothing of it, is suddenly afraid of asking a simple question. It was so cute. Kikyo pushed his long white hair out of his face and placed her hand on his cheek. “I would be honored to.” She replied, bringing her lips to his. 

They sealed their union in a kiss underneath the beautiful moonlight. They would forge a castle out of blood and conquer whoever they pleased. And for those that opposed them, Kikyo and Inuyasha were always hungry. Kikyo would feed on them, not just to survive, but to now sustain the life currently growing inside her womb, becoming bigger and stronger with each passing day.   
Kikyo and Inuyasha would devour the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading


End file.
